


A Housewife’s Seduction

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cheating, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Cougar - Freeform, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Housewife, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Sexy Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Kelly seems to have it all on the outside: The rich glorious life, the rich husband, and a bratty daughter that she adores. But on the inside lies a seductress that craves sex for someone much younger yet much more experienced than she is. What better way to do that than a certain blonde-haired rocker himself? A (late) birthday present for my friend, The Amazing Ghost Musician.





	A Housewife’s Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series, nor do I own anything coming from its spinoff, The Ridonculous Race. Anyway, this is a (late) birthday present for my friend, The Amazing Ghost Musician who wanted a hot smutfic written by me, so here it is: A hot smutfic featuring my favorite crack pairing, Rock and Kelly. And yes, I agree that she definitely is the cougar type when it comes to her looks. Expect a whole lot of MILF action too, so grab your favorite bottle full of Mountain Dew, some delicious Doritos and enjoy!

The sun had shone around a glorious mansion among a rich neighborhood in the outskirts of Toronto. The mansion had definitely everything it wanted: A solar-powered roof, an outside fountain that sparkled like diamond-encrusted eyes and the richest platinum-colored sportscars one family could ever afford. That of course, was in the outside.

The inside of the mansion looked way more perfect than ever. A private indoor movie theater, an indoor pool, an indoor bowling alley with Bruno Mars playing all around in the background, a large kitchen with a whole lot of private chefs and all in between. Those things of course would be owned by a certain long-haired blonde, who was around 43 years old, decked out in a tight yellowish-white blazer, skin-tight jeans and the most expensive high-heels she could ever put on. Of course, she looked very beautiful, gorgeous and attractive for her age, leading many people to believe if she was either a supermodel or perhaps someone’s trophy wife.

Those kinds of compliments didn’t really seem to mind Kelly much as she applied every last bit of her lipstick toward her gorgeous lips next to a bathroom mirror. She puckered up once more before Kelly finally left out of the luxurious bathroom she was in not too long ago.

“Ugh, I knew I forgot something…” The blonde muttered to herself as she opened up the bathroom door again just to turn off the light. She then closed it right back before saying to herself, “There we go. Don’t want to risk the electric bill any further.”

Kelly prepped herself a little bit before heading downstairs, only to be cut off by the sound of two figures talking dirty to each other in the privacy of their own living room. 

“Ooooh, Rock… you’re so playful…”

“You know I am, babe. I’m like a feather you can’t get rid of.”

One sounded very familiar and female to her while the other voice, which sounded male, made Kelly feel a very lusting chill right through her legs. It was very clear that the female voice belonged to her 18-year old daughter Taylor and the male voice belonged to the blonde long-haired man that was sitting right beside her, Rock. It didn’t take too long for Kelly to come down the stairs quickly, only to see Rock pin Taylor softly to the couch and kiss her right by the neck.

The mature blonde immediately gasped at what she saw, forcing Kelly to stand right by a vase and knock it over, getting both Taylor and Rock’s attention.

“AGH!” Taylor yelped before looking at her mom, “Mom, what the heck?!”

Kelly soon covered it right up, saying with such feigned clumsiness, “Oh, silly me, I guess I forgot to look where I walked. My bad!”

“Oh, it’s okay, ma’am.” Rock replied, speaking on Taylor’s behalf as he placed his hands inside his pockets, “We weren’t doing anything weird or anythin’.”

Kelly smiled right away by saying, “Well, don’t mind me, just keep on doing what you’re doing. I’ll be at the kitchen if the two of you need anything.”

The blonde-haired housewife soon picked up the broken pieces of the vase and walked over to the trash, right before her own daughter muttered behind her mother’s back, “I’d be happy if you left the fuckin’ house...”

“What was that, dear?” Kelly said, turning her head to Taylor.

“Nothing, I just thought of buying me a blouse.” Her daughter said in a bold face lie before Kelly got back to the kitchen, obviously reaching for the nearest soap bottle under the kitchen sink.

The delectable blonde suddenly turned her shoulder to see her own daughter be tickled by Rock’s infectious rocker hands. Kelly had never imagined her daughter falling in love with a wild child before. She would have imagined Taylor dating someone with a whole lot of money built in their respective family pedigree instead, like a high-paying athlete or perhaps a charming male model or actor of some kind. But nope, Taylor found herself surprisingly happy with a rugged, yet handsome long-haired blonde rocker. She definitely found Rock’s sense of humor funny, his company very enjoyable, and his singing skills, which almost rivaled those as Axl Rose and Vince Neil combined, was oh-so mesmerizing in every single way. Kelly gave her boyfriend another quick look, somehow being entranced by the sound of his voice alongside his charming black eyes that charmed Taylor through and through. Just thinking about him was pretty much another story for Kelly to ponder on the inside. On the outside, she felt happy with the things she had been given: The expensive mansion, the finest cars, the extravagant food, a beautiful yet snobby daughter, and better than that, a rich trophy husband with looks this side of Bradley Cooper.

Despite all of that though, there had been something missing on the inside that Kelly knew was itching her deep down. It was true that the thing she was missing most was the fire that sparked her sex life. It was also true that it'd been a while since she and her husband had been intimate with each other, albeit lasting a full eight months. Kelly knew it was either the result of her husband going away from his long business trips or maybe it could be the fact that he didn't feel that attractive to her anymore. It was definitely those long lonely nights that made Kelly sleep by herself, just longing and dreaming for a younger man's touch.

That was when Taylor started dating Rock and bringing him over to her mansion. Kelly could definitely recall the moments in her mind that involved her daughter and her boyfriend. Five weeks ago, Kelly had seen both Taylor and Rock down by the backyard pool from the comfort of her kitchen window. Oh, the blush that was on her cheeks when she had saw Rock shirtless with those killer six-pack abs shining in the sun’s lights. His body looked way more leaner, more muscular and quite more flexable than her husband was. That one thing Kelly couldn’t deny out of a man.

Another moment she could recall from both of them, well one of them at least, was the moment when Kelly was busy doing a pair of laundry when she had forgot one of the pink socks she was supposed to put in the basket. Then she realized that one of the pink socks had ended up in the bathroom, where right now, Kelly was hearing a shower running in the process. So thinking that her daughter was in the bathroom taking a shower in the first place, Kelly decided to sneak in there and try to get the socks herself without being detected. But much to Kelly's unexpected surprise though, Taylor wasn't in the shower. Instead, much to the housewife's shock, she had found Rock in the shower. But Kelly found himself amazed when she witnessed Rock in his buff naked glory, most notably the size of his limp yet throbbing nine-inch penis. It was there that Kelly's thoughts had started to play throughout her mind in an enticing lewd way. Kelly felt a little wet between her legs as if she had now gotten aroused by him. Thankfully for her, Rock didn't even notice Kelly in the bathroom in the first place, which managed to let the housewife escape undetected with a sight worth remembering.

Of course, that wouldn't be compared to what she saw next. A week earlier, Kelly found herself unable to sleep throughout the night, so she decided to wake herself up and head downstairs just to get herself a drink of water. Kelly wouldn't get a chance to once she heard some strange moaning coming from the comfort of Taylor's own master bedroom. Kelly thought that her own daughter was watching some sort of zombie movie at first, so maybe checking up on Taylor before getting a drink would be the wise thing to do first. She quietly creaked Taylor's door open, only to find out she wasn't watching no zombie movie. No, Kelly's eyes widened to see her own daughter on top of Rock, having sex right in the bare, sweaty nude! As much as Kelly wanted to barge in full-blast and cut off their hot lovemaking session, she just couldn't for some reason. The sight of Taylor rocking and twerking her curvaceous hips on Rock's hard erected cock (which thankfully, he was wearing a condom at that time) drove Kelly so crazy and horny that she just had to lick her lips very seductively. And the thoughts of Taylor riding Rock cowgirl-style would burn around Kelly's entire brain and mind combined. It forced Kelly to envision the scene in her mind. But instead of Taylor riding him, she envisioned herself rocking her hips all over Rock instead. Just imagining the feeling of his hard member thrust upwards against her tight pussy drove her even more crazy that Kelly decided to leave them alone, just to have a moment with herself. She went right back to her bedroom and imagined Rock doing very naughty things to her that the housewife never even dreamed of. They were so lewd, crude, degrading and unclean that it made Kelly now yearn for him.

Despite the fact that she was a married woman, it became very clear from that moment that Kelly was now in love with Taylor's own boyfriend. Now that she brought Rock over, all Kelly needed to do next was find a way to have Rock all to herself.

The first thing she did was squeeze out the last of what was left of the soap bottle and throw it away, forcing Kelly to turn to Taylor and say, "Um, honey. You got a minute?"

"Uhhhh, what is it, mom?" Taylor rolled her eyes while groaning.

"It's nothing important," Kelly replied before saying, "But can you be a dear and pick up some important things down at the pharmacy store for me?"

Her daughter rolled her eyes again as he said to Kelly, "Why in the heck would I want to that? I'm kinda busy with my boyfriend here."

_"Damn, Taylor's got me there..."_ Kelly thought to herself, yet she wasn't giving up right away. So the blonde housewife decided to make an offer Taylor knew she couldn't refuse by replying, "I'll let you have the Mercedes on weekends."

Hearing this caught Taylor's attention right away as she got off her boyfriend and stood right in front of her mother by hesitantly saying, "Fine, but I have it until 1:30."

"Make it 10:00." Kelly said, making the counteroffer before it went back and forth between her and Taylor.

"1:15."

"10:30."

"1:00."

"11:00."

"12:45."

Kelly then decided to pull out a huge wallet from her purse, pulling out 10 $100 bills before saying, "12:30, plus I'll give you $1,000 to buy whatever you wish."

Taylor sighed before giving up and taking the offer, "Done. Now what the hell do I need to do?"

"That's all been taken care of, sweetie." Kelly said as she drew out a list coming from her tight pants-pocket.

Taylor soon grabbed the list with her hands and started reading it one at a time:

**** _Toothpaste  
_ **** _Mouthwash  
_ **** _Make-up (Blue eye-shadow)  
_ **** _Eye curlers  
_ **** _Lipstick  
_ **** _Air freshener  
_ ** _Shampoo/Conditioner  
_ ** **** _Dish Soap_

Once she read that list, Taylor turned to her mother with a small frown plastered on her face, "Mom, this is the same list you gave me last week."

"Can't always hurt to get more, honey." Kelly chuckled nervously, "After all, we can never run out of things, can't we?"

Taylor knew this was definitely a waste of time. She could be sitting at her couch right now with her boyfriend Rock right now, but no, her mother had to nag her with a list she didn't want to go through just for errands. But sne definitely needed that car and $1000 for the weekend, so what other choice did she have?

"This $1,000 better be worth it..." Taylor groaned before grabbing the car keys.

"Trust me, honey. It will." Kelly smiled reassuringly as her daughter headed for the door.

But before she could open it, Taylor turned to her mother and said, "Make sure my boyfriend doesn't leave, okay?"

"Oh, you won't worry about a thing, Taylor." Kelly nodded, "I'll keep your boyfriend company for you while you get back."

"You better." Taylor nodded back all before shutting the door behind her.

Kelly then quietly put her ear right to the door where the garage was, hearing the sound of her Mercedes pulling out of the driveway and into the open road, therefore driving away much to Kelly's relief.  
  
_"Finally, I never thought she'd leave,"_ Kelly thought to herself before grinning seductively, _"Now I get all of the hunky rocker to myself..."_

While she lost herself in her thoughts, Rock decided to break her out of reality by smirking, "Well, your daughter's definitely quite the helper, huh?"

Kelly then let out a sweet chuckle as she turned to Rock and said, "You know what they say, 'money talks'."

"AC/DC would definitely say the same thing too, ma'am." Rock nodded back in unison.

"Oh, please, just call me Kelly." The housewife giggled before saying, "Can I get you anything to drink and all?"

"You got any root beer?" Rock asked.

"Coming right up." The blonde nodded as he headed for the fridge, grabbing a bottle of A&W root beer for Rock to have.

He instantly took the root beer out of Kelly's hands and nodded, "Thanks, babe."

"Well, it's actually Kelly, but I guess you're welcome to call me that if you like." She nodded back, all before taking a seat next to him. Kelly then prepped herself a little before saying, "So, how's your day been going so far?

It took Rock only a second to sip his bottle of root beer before saying, “So far, so good. We got a show to prepare for at the club downtown tomorrow so I gotta make sure I get my vocal cords rested up for the occasion. And I gotta say, this bottle of root beer definitely helps me a lot.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m quite a lifesaver.” Kelly chuckled with a blush flushing through her cheeks. Once that blush died away, the housewife then said to him, “You know, Rock, I’m not gonna lie, but I’ve totally dated guys who were just like you once.”

“Ah, you don’t say.” Rock nodded as he put his feet right on the coffee table, just as a way to relax, “Let it all out, babe.”

Giving out his blessing, Kelly told her little teenage tale to the handsome rocker, “Yeah, believe it or not, I was quite the popular girl back at high school. I had a whole lot of friends, made perfect attendance and even got good grades. That was of course when I dated a guy who was quite the metalhead just like you were. He had dirty blonde hair, those cute green eyes and such a killer smile who went by the name of Rough Shot. He always loved breaking the rules so much. He’s always skip school, he always smoked a little bit of pot and he always broke curfew whenever wanted just to sneak into my window to see me at night. Never did I know that at one time dating him caused my grades to go down. I remember one time back in ‘89 that my boyfriend got tickets to go see Warrant, but I couldn’t go because my grades were slipping and my unruly parents forced me to stay home and study. So you know what I did, I snuck out of my room and went anyway. And we had the most awesome time we ever had. To this day, I still have the lead singer’s underwear stashed in my closet.”

Rock immediately choked a little bit hearing this, forcing him to shout in amazement, “You got Jani Lane’s underwear! Man, what I wouldn’t give to go back to that time! I’m telling ya, that dude who dated you would have been so lucky to have you.”

“Yeah, I would have too.” Kelly nodded with a smile before breaking out a depressing sigh, “The only problem is that we didn’t last long due to some attractive brown-haired tramp he was making out in the back. But despite the fact he broke my heart out of nowhere, I will admit he was an awesome boyfriend.”

“No kidding.” Rock nodded as well, forcing out another sip of root beer.

Kelly then spoke with quite a stern, yet respectable smile, “I’m hoping you won’t do the same to my daughter though, because she definitely has developed quite a liking for you.”

“Look, I ain’t gonna turn out like that Rough Shot guy.” Rock shook his head before he started to relax with his eyes closed, “The truth is that I really dig your daughter so much. She’s sassy, a little classy and got an attitude to boot. She’s totally something else, babe. I’ll tell ya, I got a whole lot of songs I’ve wrote for her. I’m telling ya, with her by my side, Devil Frog’s definitely gonna have a whole lot of luck on our con--”

Suddenly, he felt something sit on his lap, forcing Rock to open his eyes. And he opened his eyes to see Kelly sitting right on his lap in quite an enticing seducing way, therefore confusing Rock at first sight.

“Kelly, wha.. What are you--” The rocker said before Kelly silenced him by putting a tip of her finger right in his lips.

“Don’t be nervous of me,” The housewife whispered, “Let’s just face it, you’re too good for my daughter. But just let me ask you, have you ever tried someone with more experience than you can ever handle…?”

It wasn’t long before Rock found himself blushing uncontrollably, forcing him to stutter out, “What do… what do you mean?”

Kelly then let out a desirable smile as he said, “Let me show you what I mean…”

Before he could utter out a word at all, his eyes bulged out wide away as Kelly zipped down her yellowish-white blazer and flashed at him in record speed, exposing her busty 36 EE breasts to him that was covered by a black lacy bra of hers. The sight had suddenly left Rock breathless as ever looking at her knockers close-up. 

_ “Whoa… she’s a fucking MILF…” _ The rocker thought to himself, leaving him hypnotized and zombified by the glorious sight. Her ample bra-covered breasts left him so dazed that he didn’t know what to even say without knowing what to think of Kelly’s revealing cleavage. They looked so real that they were the kind of breasts that Rock had seen in a porn video once. The size of her breathtaking bust alongside her alluring blonde looks definitely compared itself to such popular porn stars like Joslyn James, Holly Halston and Alura Jenson, except it was all real and not a movie.

Rock remained in that state for a few seconds before Kelly grabbed Rock’s chin and forced him to look up to her seductive gaze as she whispered, “I knew you couldn’t resist.”

And she was right. Rock couldn’t resist Kelly’s seductive ways. And she proved it right away as her lips met his in a passionate fashion. This left the rocker any chance to breathe as Kelly’s kiss had rid Rock of the oxygen in his lungs, especially when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth therefore making the kiss even hotter and deeper. With no escape at all, Rock was left no choice but to succumb to the kiss right away, even going so far to return the kiss right back. It now resulted in a very steamy makeout between the two, which immediately aroused Rock with a lustful chill. And it was that chill forced Rock to grow even harder through the bulge in his jeans, forcing Kelly to feel it too right between her loins.

“Mmmmm, let’s see what you got packing…” The mature blonde replied as she got off of Rock’s lap and began feeling his groin, making him feel twice as hard. In fact, he was starting to feel stiff so much that the bulge he was forming from the tent of his pants was coming very close to having the button in his pants pop out in the process.

Luckily for him, Kelly managed to give him the air he needed by unbuttoning and zipping him down, forcing his enlarging manhood to emerge from the olive green denim. Kelly gazed in pure amazement watching his nine-inch member pulsate with such intense pleasure. The kind of pleasure that brought out such a seducing smile for Kelly.

“I can definitely see why my daughter loves you.” Kelly said, winking and chuckling to the laid-back rocker.

He chuckled back, saying with a shrug, “Oh yeah, that definitely explains--”

Rock never finished that sentence. All he was responding with was lusting chills to his spine as the blonde’s entire mouth slipped down on his massive package with gentle ease. He relaxed nicely as Kelly bobbed her head down nicely in order to fit every since inch inside her sweet-talking mouth. She moaned ecstatically at the raw gorgeous taste that his throbbing phallus possessed in all of its glory. The feeling Rock got from all her sucking and slurping felt a bit ticklish but comforting to his loins, giving out quite an arousing aura that even he could take. That aura increased ten-fold as Kelly began to bob her head furiously fast which forced the long-haired Rock to cling onto the couch just in response to the amazing cock-sucking techniques she was pulling on him. No doubt he couldn’t imagine Taylor sucking him off quite like this. Which was good concerning Kelly had her daughter beat when it came to flickering around his ever phallic head.

She got him polished long enough for Kelly to break off of the rocker’s phallus, looking at him with seduction filling his eyes, “I so love your cock…”

“Hehehe, thanks…” Rock said, chuckling a little while he took his time taking breaths from the amazing blowjob he had, “That was amazing.”

The busty blonde smirked back with a whisper, “Trust me, I’m just getting started…”

It didn’t take too long for Kelly to reach behind her back and clipped the support bra right off, therefore exposing her big bare breasts to the satisfied rocker who kept himself in his seat waiting to see what she had in store for his cock next. A very gruff moan broke inside him as Rock felt her plastic knockers press between him like a sandwich and shift her chest up and down, just to work his throbbing member out nice and smoothly. The pressure felt from this extravagant titjob was so much tight that it made the blonde rocker grasp onto the couch more tighter as he ever could. At the same time though, Kelly’s precious EE-cup knockers was also building up pressure inside his member, which managed to make Rock even bigger and harder as he could. And it worked wonders as it caused the phallic head of Rock’s to leak a glimpse of pre-cum in the process.

Kelly smirked naughtily as he slipped her long tongue around the head of his cock, forcing out another big chilling moan between Rock’s legs.

“OHHHH SHIT!” hissed the rocker himself as the moan that was shot out of him forced him to jolt a little around the couch. This incredible sensation felt too much for Rock to contain as it forced him to lose his breath for a little bit. It had been only a good ten minutes and so far, Kelly was quite overdoing Taylor right by a notch.

The mature blonde looked up to Rock right away, seeing the stress-inducing pleasure plastered around his face with another whispering smile, “I’m too much for you, aren’t I…?”

Rock chuckled as he whispered back, “Oh, babe… please… don’t stop.”

Well, luckily for him, Kelly wasn’t planning on stopping for his invited guest. Rock relaxed as she saw the vivacious housewife turn around for him and bend over while placing her hands around the corner of her skin-tight pants. His jaw dropped as she sent her pants gently down to her long gazelle-like legs, treating Rock to the delectable sight of her bare curvaceous bubble butt. The image made his entire member throb even more in excitement of what could immediately come next for him.

Rock kept himself still long enough for Kelly to throw her skin-tight pants away and sit herself around the rocker’s lap, mostly around the tip of his already wet cock. A lusting hiss came through Kelly as she slipped down on his entire length easily, feeling the inch of his hard member thrust up her vaginal harness without any warning at all. With every single inch of Rock warming up inside her juicy clit, the busty blonde proceeded to put her hips quite to good use by rocking her curvaceous ass back and forth, literally hot dogging the rocker’s massive member in the process. The ride definitely wouldn’t be easy for Rock to handle knowing how tight Kelly’s tender clit was tightening up with each motion, but he managed to endure it full-on especially when she managed to twerk hips even faster for him.

“Oh, goooood! Ohhhhh, pump my fucking ass, baby…!” The housewife cried out lustfully as Rock answered her demand right away, thrusting his cock up and down her wet cunt just to meet up with her speed. Rock’s hands managed to get a piece of her curvaceous ass as well, grasping onto her firm fleshy assmeat tight as he could in order to keep her into position. This resulted into one rough ride for Kelly as the intense speed of their combined loins forced her big succulent breasts to sway in motion, much to the rocker’s pure delight. Without a doubt, her busty boobs magnetized Rock’s eyes deep down, not leaving its sight at all.

In fact the sight of her breasts bouncing up and down repeatedly forced Rock to turn her around right on the couch, leaving him right on top of the satisfied blonde housewife, mostly on the part where his face was surrounded face-first toward her hefty chest. Kelly purred in pleasure as she felt Rock’s entire tongue tease around her right nipple, licking it, rubbing it, massaging it and biting it until it became as erect as Rock’s entire cock combined. He did the same thing to the left nipple literally by rinsing and repeating what he did to the right tit, which right now was being grasped on by Rock’s muscularly built hands. Both his hands and his tongue combined literally sent up quite an pleasure aftershock inside Kelly, just to the point where she let out a big moan.

“Oh, yes…!” The blonde purred with rolling eyes above her head, “Please… fuck my pussy!”

Just by looking at her gorgeous pleading eyes, Rock needed to make her demands known. He soon saw his cock pulsate yet again, attracting her tight pussy like a piece of metal being attracted to a large magnet. With his erected member hard and big as it was, Rock decided to tease the head of his cock up and down her vaginal loins before finally diving in inside her, shifting his hips repeatedly in a calming motion. His member continued to pin down her hardened clit before he started speeding up his thrusting pace, therefore forcing Kelly to lose control of her moans. And she lost control of her hands themselves as it dug deep into the skin of Rock’s back, tighting it and tighting it with each pressing thrust that she felt. It was clear that his sexual performance had excelled and outperformed Kelly’s husband right by a mile, craving the experience that Kelly had finally longed for.

Rock was far from over of course, as he soon turned Kelly over on her stomach and on all fours, all before spanking her curvaceous ass in a kinky way. That caused the luscious housewife to blush and bite her tongue in pleasure of this unexpected action, therefore begging him to spank her again like the naughty, slutty, seductive housewife she was quite becoming. Rock obliged yet again as he once again left a stinging a hand mark around her firm ass cheeks, making Kelly more horny as ever.

So much so that she spreaded her vaginal wings to him, begging to be fucked by his hard cock again with a whisper, “Please… take my ass again…”

That voice struck Rock again like a chilling guitar chord, forcing the head of his phallus to approach Kelly’s tight supple hole. With her vaginal juices proving enough to be lubrication for the rocker, Rock gave in a deep breath and squeezed through her small o-shaped opening, forcing Kelly to hiss painfully from the length inserted inside her. The feeling actually hurt at first for Kelly, but once she felt Rock pace his hips to hers repeatedly, the pain only became less for the blonde housewife to take. The only thing she was feeling now was the sound of Rock’s balls hitting her tight supple asshole at a breakneck pace. 

Without a doubt, speed was definitely becoming the factor for Rock as the pace of his thrustings increased to the point where he could feel his tense member pulsating suddenly without warning. He knew deep down he was coming very close to having his climax fully realized. So the rocker really needed to step up his pace, and it wouldn’t be long before Rock’s blasted his balls deep around her now gaping asshole, not giving out any rest for the both of them. He was bound to make her sore from all these intense thrustings so much so that Kelly wasn’t gonna sit for a while. And she wanted that out of him if it meant giving her the pleasure she always needed. He continued to go balls deep into her faster for a good while until Rock felt his hips spasm orgasmically, forcing him to lose control all over himself in a blaze of glory.

“Shit… Kelly, I’m… unnnh… I’m gonna fucking cum!!” The long-haired rocker hissed 

Kelly, catching herself in an aura full of moans, turned to Rock and begged, “Please… give me… ohhhhhh… gimme all your cum, baby…”

The rocker finally managed to pull off in the nick of time before turning Kelly over right on her back and see the ever-muscular Rock stroke his massive manmeat in front of her face. He groaned monstrously and heavily as a big stream of his own seed shot out of the head of his cock and splotched Kelly around the left portion of her face, from her forehead and down to her cheeks. He kept on spazzing orgasmically, even going so far to blast himself all over Kelly’s glorious cleavage. She looked so degradingly perfect coated in Rock’s own jizz, which right now was being wiped off clean and away thanks the corner of Kelly’s own tongue.

Rock felt himself on cloud nine for a good few minutes before that intense sex session proved too much for him, therefore forcing his entire body to collapse to the couch. He needed to get some rest either way, just to get in one single breath from what he had now experienced not too long ago. He turned to the left to see Kelly clean his seed off with a towel, forcing Rock to smirk out, “Oh my goodness… you were crazy, babe.”

“Mmmmmm, you were quite amazing herself,” Kelly winked back before getting her bra right back on alongsider her skin-tight jeans, “Never once did my husband satisfy me like that.”

“Well, it’s too bad he’s missing out all the fun stuff.” Rock chuckled slyishly.

“No kidding,” Kelly shook his head before replying, “There’s absolutely no way he can top what you did to me.”

Rock soon nodded along with a chuckle, all before Kelly heard the sound of a Mercedes backing up right out of the drive way, forcing her to react in shock.

“Oh shit, Taylor’s back!” Kelly shrieked, knowing that her daughter was now already home.

The blonde-haired rocker also reacted in shock as well, forcing him to redress quickly yet carefully not to zip up his scrotum by accident. Kelly decided to hit the ground running and headed upstairs in breakneck speed, but not without prepping her hair back into the way it was, of course. 

Just as Rock got on his t-shirt back, he looked to the left to see his girlfriend Taylor enter the door with a bag of cosmetics and a bottle of dish soap carried inside a plastic bag.

“ALL RIGHT, MOM! I GOT THE CRAP THAT YOU WANTED RIGHT NOW!” The 18-year old shouted from downstairs all before she put the bag on the table and meet up with her blonde long-haired boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek, “Hey, I’m back.”

“Nice,” Rock chuckled as Taylor got around the couch and sat on her boyfriend’s lap.

Once she got settled in, Taylor turned to Rock with a smirk, “So, my mom didn’t give you any trouble at all.”

“Oh, not much.” shrugged the rocker, “She was no problem at all.”

Taylor nodded as she shrugged, “Good to know. Because God knows I’m never getting stuck in traffic ever again.”

With their little conversation done and over with, both Taylor and Rock turned the TV back on, tuning it into a rock music channel just to keep both of them company. However, they weren’t watching alone though as Kelly was watching both of them with quite a naughty seductive glare around her face from upstairs Her eyes once again were mostly fixated on Rock, who right now was holding onto Taylor’s waist as tight as he ever could. Knowing the experience she was never gonna forget with him, all she could do was smile and lick her hips in pleasurable delight.

_ “Mmmmm, my little girl sure definitely picked the right guy,” _ Kelly thought to herself,  _ “If she keeps bringing him over, I’ll be sure to find a way to get him all to myself...” _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked your (late) birthday present my good man. I wish I should have finished in time, but regardless, I hope this met your standards. 
> 
> Anyway, now that I'm done with this, which smutshot will I do next for this fandom? Will it be Lightning/Anne Maria, Rock/Taylor or Dawn/Dakota. Either way, you make the choice! Until next time, read, review and leave some feedback if you desire to see more. Ciao, gangstas!


End file.
